


i'll be good (for you)

by cacodaemonia



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, PWP, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacodaemonia/pseuds/cacodaemonia
Summary: "i just want to make you feel good," ronan says, voice low and gravelly, and mouths softly at adam's neck. adam feels the heat curling in his belly despite his exhaustion. "you can just lie back. i'll do all the work."





	i'll be good (for you)

when adam finally gets home, he's ready to collapse. if he was honest to himself, he's spent most of the last few years in a tired haze that's taken his ability to be surprised that he hasn't just dropped dead of exhaustion. but if there's one thing that adam isn't, it's honest to himself.

that's where ronan comes in. ronan makes him- soft, in a way he didn't think he'd be able to be. vulnerable in a way he's not sure he wants to be. the asshole's taking up all of his bed space, which ruins adam's plan of passing out as soon as his head hits the pillow. ronan's sleeping on his front with his head resting on his arms. chainsaw's stuffed herself between ronan's chin and shoulder. she cocks her head when adam nears the bed, staring at him for a few seconds. she then proceeds to wriggle herself out of her little nook and screech in ronan's ear before flying off out the open window. ronan startles awake.

"fuck," he groans as he rolls over flat on his back. he digs the heels of his palms into his eyes. "you crazy fucking bird."

adam sits down on the bed next to him and ronan startles again at the mattress dipping with his weight, although not as violently.

"hey," adam says, laying his hand on ronan's sternum. ronan's warm under his touch, the slow rise and fall of his chest at odds with the way his heart's still beating rabbit-quick. "done cussing out chainsaw?"

ronan's hands fall from his face to cover adam's. "i'll only be done cussing her out when i'm dead," he replies dramatically. adam huffs out a laugh as he wrestles off his jeans. he throws them on the floor to join ronan's.

"shove over," he says, too tired to acknowledge the heat in ronan's gaze. he swings his legs up on the bed and curls into ronan's side. ronan wraps his arm around him, rests his hand on adam's hip. his thumb rubs slow circles on bare skin, where adam's shirt has ridden up. adam makes a quiet noise of content, muffled by the way his face is pressed into the crook of ronan's neck. then ronan's fingers start dipping below the waistband of his briefs, and that feels nice too, but adam's exhausted and is probably going to knock out in about two seconds, regardless of where ronan's fingers want to go after this.

"hey," adam mumbles, drawing back so he can press a kiss to ronan's mouth. he looks into ronan's eyes, willing him to not be too put out. "i'm really tired." it's the softest rejection he can manage with his brain about to go offline.

the disappointment is as close to palpable as it will ever be on ronan's face. adam kisses the downturned corners of his mouth. ronan chases his lips as he pulls away and adam can't help but melt into him. when he stops, adam lets out a sound, almost a whine, that he's too tired to be embarrassed about.

"i just want to make you feel good," ronan says, voice low and gravelly, and mouths softly at adam's neck. adam feels the heat curling in his belly despite his exhaustion. "you can just lie back. i'll do all the work."

"ronan," adam's voice is pleading, but he doesn't know what he's asking for. ronan begins to withdraw and adam knows that that's definitely not what he's asking for. he clutches onto ronan's shirt. "don't stop," he mumbles, feeling embarrassment colour his face.

"what was that?" ronan laughs, low and sweet, before he dives back in and worries the skin where adam's neck meets his shoulder with his teeth. "you want me to stop?"

"you're a real asshole, you know that?" adam grits out, even as ronan's biting turns into hot open mouthed kisses, even as he falls apart under ronan's hands. ronan hums in agreement before he straddles adam, settles himself on adam's growing erection. the contact makes them both moan, and then ronan's tugging at adam's shirt.

"off," he says, impatiently. "take it off." adam lifts off the bed long enough for ronan to pull his shirt off over his head, and then he's dragging him down into a kiss that will probably leave them with bruised lips. adam can't bring himself to care. ronan pulls away reluctantly to take off his own shirt.

ronan's pale skin glows in the moonlight, and adam can just make out his heavy cock tenting his briefs. he's beautiful, and sometimes he drives adam so insane. like now - ronan leans forward, puts his weight on his hands and slides back and forth on adam's length, aggravatingly slow.

"ronan," adam hisses, and clutches onto his hips, hard enough to bruise. the first time he'd left a mark on ronan, he'd been appalled at himself. but ronan loves it, loves showing off the red-blue-purple-yellow marks in those ridiculously cut muscle tees of his. it means something different, with ronan, and adam's realised he loves it too.

"adam," ronan replies mockingly, even though there's a tell-tale breathiness to his voice. he grips adam by his wrists and pushes his hands back down into the mattress. "no touching," he says, continuing to rock back and forth. a wicked grin lights up his face. "i said i'd do all the work, remember?"

adam groans. "get to it then," he says, before he grinds his hips into ronan's. ronan pinches his side before lifting off of adam completely.

"hey," ronan scolds, fingers sneaking under adam's waistband to grab his cock. "impatient."

"you're one to talk," adam scoffs. "come on lynch, get on with it."

ronan, for what may be the first time in his god damn life, doesn't talk back and actually gets on with it. he slides adam's briefs off and begins mouthing at his cock. it's not as long as ronan's, but it's a lot thicker, and ronan loves sucking him off, loves the feel of adam in his mouth, on his tongue. he loves the way that adam stares down at him, pupils blown with arousal, as he takes in all of his length until it hits the back of his throat. taking pretty boy adam, with his tousled brown hair and blue, blue eyes, over the edge, with his head thrown back, exposing the golden skin of his throat. but not tonight - ronan has other plans, and they don't involve adam coming down his throat, as much as he enjoys that. adam's pronouncement that he's about to come is immediately followed by a growl as ronan pulls off his cock with a pop.

"ronan god damn fucking lynch," adam swears. "if you don't put your mouth back on my c-"

ronan cuts him off with a kiss, salty with the taste of adam's precum, but that doesn't stop adam from thoroughly wrecking ronan's mouth with his tongue. "i have a better idea," he gasps out when they have to stop to breathe. "it involves you fucking me."

adam is but a man, and he crumbles at those words. "yeah," he says, and begins pulling at ronan's briefs. "yeah okay."

ronan pushes his hands back down into the bed again. "no," he reminds adam, kissing him again before pulling them off himself. his cock is hard enough that it slaps back against the flat plane of his stomach, flushed pink and dripping.

"fuck," adam says, mouth going dry at the sight. his need to come allows a quick recovery. "god, where's the fucking lube?" 

"i prefer ronan," ronan says, because he's an asshole. "and i don't need it," he adds before sucking on his long, long fingers. and fuck, if that isn't hot, but they still need lube.

"what do you mean? don't be-" 

he slides in three of those fingers so easily, with barely a wince. adam groans at the sight. "had a little fun by yourself, lynch?" he asks.

"no," ronan moans, pushing his fingers in and out of his hole, cock twitching with each thrust. "was waiting for you. got myself ready for when you got home."

"fuck," adam breathes out. he doesn't think he's ever been harder in his life. it's all he can do to not palm at his cock and come all over ronan. "this going all according to your plan then?"

ronan withdraws his fingers to wrap them around adam's length. "yeah," he says, dragging the head back and forth over his entrance before holding it firm. "except for the part where your cock isn't already inside me." and then he's sliding down, walls hot and tight around adam's dick, moaning all the while.

"don't move," ronan says shakily, when he's taken all of adam in. "let me- let me."

adam grasps ronan's hands, curls their fingers together, and slowly, ronan begins to lift himself up and down adam's cock. a bit of his weight is pressing down on their clasped hands, but most of the exertion is in ronan's thighs, the muscles bunching in the dim light. soon enough, ronan's setting a punishing pace that has his cock swinging wildly back and forth, and ronan is _so hot_ , adam knows that he'll be the death of him. pants and moans turn into a litany of adam's name, over and over as ronan gets closer to coming. ronan shakes, faltering and collapsing on adam's chest, and gorgeous as he was, riding adam's cock, adam can't take it anymore and flips them over. ronan's too far gone to protest, mouth slack in a silent moan as adam thrusts into him hard. he only objects when adam curls a hand around his cock to bring him off.

"no," ronan gasps, pulling adam's hand away. "can come like this. want to come untouched for you."

adam is going to die. ronan _god damn fucking_ lynch is going to kill him. "you can't just-" adam says, and then groans in frustration. he leans down to kiss ronan, but it's more of them gasping and moaning into each other's mouths than any real kissing. ronan can't just say stupid things like that, and now adam's going to have to do something about it. he fucks ronan even harder, enough that they're sliding across the mattress with each movement, and ronan's almost whimpering.

it's too much. it's a blur of lust, and, love, and adam, and _ronan_. he doesn't know if it's ronan clenching down and coming around him that sets him off, or him coming inside ronan that sets ronan off, but they come within seconds of each other. adam slumps onto ronan, and ronan absentmindedly nuzzles into his hair. he moves to pull out but ronan makes a noise of discontent.

"stay," ronan says, face pink. "stay inside me a little longer," he adds softly.

 _so needy_ , adam thinks teasingly, but he doesn't say it out loud, because ronan's still a little frightened of how much he loves adam, and adam's still a lot frightened of how much he loves ronan. instead he tilts his head up to kiss ronan, and the angle's awkward because ronan's so fucking long, with his long torso and his long fingers and his legs that go on forever, but adam doesn't give a shit. they kiss, and kiss, and kiss until they fall asleep, wrapped in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this was originally meant to be a d/s pwp but didn't turn out that way when i was writing it.... oh well maybe in the future ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 2\. practise safe sex! (ronan and adam are clean and exclusive)  
> 3\. i'm k0zumes@tumblr hmu if u want to chat or give me a prompt :^)


End file.
